1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding top having a flexible cover such as a top cloth supported on a frame assembly and fastened at the rear to a tension bow in which tension provided to the cover by the tension bow is changeable.
2. Background Art
Folding tops (i.e., convertible tops) for vehicles have a flexible cover such as a top cloth that is stretched over a frame assembly. The frame assembly is movably connected to the vehicle body to move the folding top between closed and opened positions. The frame assembly has a tension bow which is fastened to a rear portion of the cover. The tension bow tensions the cover and lies on the vehicle body in taut position. The tension bow swings to release tension in the cover during closing and opening of the folding top. The cover remains solidly connected with the tension bow as the tension bow swings.
DE 41 04 658 C2 describes a folding top in which the ends of the tension bow have retaining angle pieces which form the boundary of a side window cutout of the cover. Elastic fabric straps under low tension connect lower edges of the side wings of the cover with the tension bow. This fastening achieves a change in the length of the cover during closing and opening of the folding top.
EP 1 680 300 B1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,000) describes a folding top in which the tension bow is fastened to a rear portion of the cover and pivots through different centers of motion according to its direction of movement (i.e., swinging up and down) in order to vary tension of the cover during closing and opening of the folding top. The tension bow undergoes motion in the vehicle's longitudinal direction, in addition to its swiveling motion, to reduce tension in the cover. When the folding top is closed, the tension bow is pushed opposite the direction of forward vehicle travel (i.e., rearwardly) to tighten the cover. The cover remains solidly connected with the tension bow.
EP 1 314 601 B1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,673) describes a folding top in which the tension bar is fastened to a rear portion of the cover. Lowering the tension bow tightens the cover. A landau bar having two parts arranged between a main control arm and the tension bow fixes the lowered position of the tension bow and thus maintains the tension of the cover.